La nuit ne fait que commencer
by choup37
Summary: Parfois, les pensées du Docteur sont tellement noires qu'il ne peut les contrôler. Il lui faut l'aide d'un compagnon pour les chasser (Jack/9).


**La nuit ne fait que commencer**

* * *

 _-Tout va bien, Doc ?_

Celui-ci sursauta, tiré de ses pensées noires par la voix claire de son compagnon. Jack le fixait, ces grands yeux pas si innocents cherchant à deviner ce qui le tourmentait. Face à eux, l'immensité de l'espace étincelait, les milliards et milliards d'étoiles formant des galaxies et constellations dont il connaissait chaque nom, chaque histoire. Vie, mort, guerre, tragédie, naissance, le cycle éternel recommençait inlassablement, les larmes versées oubliées alors qu'un nouveau régime apparaissait.

Il en avait tellement vu.

Le Docteur connaissait le destin de chacun de ces minuscules points blancs.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il continuait à voyager.

Les mêmes erreurs se répétaient encore et encore sous ses yeux impuissants.

À quoi servait-il, s'il ne pouvait pas tous les sauver ?

Un sourire immense apparut sur ses lèvres, les tordant pour former un simulacre de joie.

 _-Parfait ! Fantastique ! Je pensais, pourquoi ne..._

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que Jack le dévisageait, son regard bleu nuit se faisant brûlant.

 _-Doc_.

Le capitaine n'était pas dupe.

Les épaules du Docteur s'affaissèrent, le masque de bonne humeur disparaissant pour laisser place à une profonde fatigue. Jack se rapprocha, posant sa main sur sa cuisse en même temps qu'il collait ses jambes aux siennes, leurs pieds pendant dans le vide de l'espace.

Derrière eux, les bières étaient depuis longtemps oubliées.

 _-Dites-moi._

Le Seigneur du temps détourna les yeux, chaque centimètre carré de son corps en contact avec celui du capitaine en fusion.

Pouvait-il lui dire ? Devait-il ? Jack s'était toujours montré digne de sa confiance, jusqu'à présent.

 _-Il en manque._

Sa voix était sourde, lourde d'un chagrin aussi noir que le plafond de l'univers les entourant. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra devant cette peine si violente. Il ne dit pas un mot, laissant le choix au Docteur, sachant qu'insister ne ferait que le pousser à se renfermer un peu plus. Le regard du Seigneur du temps était perdu dans le vide, sa main crispée sur le rebord de son vaisseau.

 _-Les étoiles._

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ce dernier mot.

 _-Il en manque._

Parfois, Jack oubliait à quel point le Docteur était âgé : cette même vieillesse tordait ce soir son visage, en faisant ressortir les rides au coin de ses yeux et la ligne amère des lèvres. Lorsque le voile des rires provoqués par les voyages disparaissait, il ne restait plus qu'un vieil homme, aux cœurs et à l'âme meurtris et épuisés par les pertes et la souffrance.

Le poids de ses épaules devenait alors lourd, si lourd qu'il ne parvenait plus à se tenir droit, son corps s'affaissant en avant tant le chagrin devenait insupportable. Ces iris normalement emplis de vie s'éteignaient, ne laissant plus derrière eux que deux fentes noires abandonnées par la lumière.

La gorge de Jack se serra.

Parfois, même le Docteur n'était plus capable de tenir face à la tempête qui assaillait son esprit.

 _-Doc_ , souffla-t-il, cherchant vainement les mots pour recoller ses cœurs.

Son ami tourna les yeux vers lui, l'expression brisée donnant l'impression au jeune homme que l'on forçait son corps nu sur des milliards de petites lames.

Les démons que l'on porte en nous ne sont jamais définitivement vaincus. Ils s'endorment, apaisés par un bonheur temporaire dont la puissance ne permettra jamais de les éteindre complètement. Le moindre détail peut les réveiller, la moindre larme peut libérer le fleuve des pensées obscures.

Le problème du Docteur est que ses démons sont partout. Chaque seconde passé dans l'espace lui rappelle les moments perdus, chaque échec les morts du passé.

La Guerre du temps est partout et nulle part à la fois.

Gallifrey est omniprésente par son absence.

Le Docteur ne peut que se souvenir, car il ne peut plus venir.

Il n'y a plus personne.

Il est le dernier.

À qui la faute ?

Tous ces espaces vides autrefois occupés par des sphères flamboyantes.

Il réalise qu'il a parlé à voix haute lorsque les yeux de son compagnon s'écarquillent, avant de s'emplir de tristesse.

Il n'a pas le temps de détourner la tête, cependant, car deux bras l'entourent soudainement, s'enroulant autour de lui pour l'attirer dans une étreinte aussi féroce que déterminée, la peau brûlante du capitaine provoquant un contraste saisissant avec la température plus basse du Seigneur du temps.

Seigneur du temps, quel titre stupide.

Seigneur de quoi, de qui ? Il est seul.

La prise de Jack s'intensifie alors qu'il le sert contre lui, sa joue collée à la sienne.

Et ces lèvres, si tentantes, si chaudes, à quelques centimètres à peine..

Jack a toujours su lire dans ses pensées depuis son arrivée. De même que Rose, il semble deviner le cours de son esprit sans que le Docteur n'ait à le formuler.

Dans ses bras, celui-ci oublie tout : la rage, la rancœur et le dégout de soi-même disparaissent en même temps qu'il se perd dans la chaleur enivrante émanant de l'homme, qui le sert contre lui comme s'il était le trésor le plus précieux qu'il ait jamais découvert.

L'obscurité recule, laissant place à des éclats de lumière de plus en plus puissants. Jaune, vert, rouge, violet, arc-en-ciel, le monde explose autour de lui alors que ses démons sont rejetés furieusement, battus jusqu'à ne plus subsister que dans un coin minuscule de son esprit.

Les cœurs du Docteur battent à toute allure, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues usées et battues par le vent.

Cette version de lui-même est celle d'un être meurtri par le sang et les pleurs, né au lendemain d'un génocide.

La tendresse et la douceur lui sont inconnues, autant que la compassion et la compréhension. De telles choses n'avaient aucune place dans les derniers jours de la Guerre.

Mais la Guerre est terminée.

Et il n'est pas seul.

Ses compagnons sont là.

Jack est là.

Jack, merveilleux Jack, irritant Jack, incroyable Jack. Jack au sourire fou qui fait compétition au sien, Jack au cœur déchiré par une vie qui a l'air de vouloir s'acharner sur lui, Jack et ses deux prunelles bleues bien trop puissantes pour la santé mentale d'un vieux voyageur fatigué.

Jack qui a relevé la tête pour croiser son regard, sa main douce sur sa joue alors qu'il efface du bout du pouce les ruisseaux humides qui constellent le visage du Docteur.

Sa bouche est douce comme le miel à peine cueilli, un soupçon d'épice se mêlant à une odeur de sable et de vent de mer. Il connait ce goût par cœur, bien sûr: il l'a déjà expérimenté à maintes reprises, sans jamais s'en lasser.

Quelques mois à peine sur son vaisseau et le capitaine a réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la pièce la plus privée du Tardis.

Les mains de son compagnon se glissent sous son pull alors qu'il le pousse en arrière, les doigts rugueux du Docteur s'enfonçant dans ses mèches brunes. L'univers, ce même univers à l'origine du chagrin du Seigneur du temps, est le seul témoin du spectacle qui suit.

* * *

- _Vous n'êtes pas seul. Plus jamais._

La voix de Jack est forte et déterminée alors qu'il le fixe, ce regard si jeune en âge mais tâné par la vie le dévisageant avec férocité.

 _-Vous m'avez moi. Vous avez Rose. Vous avez le Tardis. Vous n'êtes pas seul, Docteur._

L'intéressé ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Jack lui coupe le sifflet en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser furieusement, le laissant le souffle court et les lèvres rougies. Le Seigneur du temps cligne des yeux, l'esprit vide de toute pensée constructive alors qu'il dévisage le jeune paon qui le recouvre.

Lentement, très lentement, un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.

Jack. Rose. Le Tardis.

Ses compagnons. Sa vieille amie.

Il n'est pas seul.

Un sourire identique fait son apparition sur le visage de son ami, son expression se faisant canaille, et, par Rassilon, cette vision n'est-elle pas fantastique ?

 _-Debout, Docteur,_ ronronne le capitaine en attrapant sa main pour l'aider à se relever _. Le devoir nous appelle, et la nuit ne fait que commencer._

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
